countryballs_oc_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Nullciball
Nullciball, commonly reffered to as Nullci, is a sovereign state located in the northern land mass of Continent B. They occupy the northernmost point in the entire OCVerse, along with having general cold and somewhat uninhabitable temperatures. Nullciball is a pure democracy nation, but will often focus on a stronger economy than compared to political rights. Nullciball is purely neutral, having no allies currently or enemies. They do have some relationships with neighbors like Norvaniaball and Kyloniaball, but nothing more. Since their endorsement, they have had no wars to speak of, due to them being quite an introvert. History TBA Flag The flag of Nullciball is very simple at look, but does have some depth. The flag has a black circle against a pure white bedsheet. The white represents the snow of Nullciball as well as the future desolate land, and the black represents Nullciball's neutrality and nonexistant foreign affairs, along with it's protection for the worst. A blue star is imprisoned in the circle, representing the people of Nullciball and how they will have the world to conquer as time passes. Finally, the light blue behind the star represents democracy and how the land is influenced by the people. Relationships Friends Nullciball doesn't have any true friends, but does have one acquaintance; * Norvaniabal'''l - We both wanted new land and almost got it until other countries intervened. We were gonna build a transit and everything! By the time I emerge and start conquering, I will leave a testament and keep all of your culture intact. '''Neutral Absolutely everyone in the world Enemies Pretends to be friendly with everyone, but his list says otherwise: * Zathukoslaviaball - He's a big bully that pushes his great monarchy into affairs and won't stop talking about Jesus. HOW DARE HE GET ANY OF QUELLE'S LAND, THAT STUFF SHOULD OF GONE TO ME! I AM WAITING FOR MY SHARE OF LAND! * Kenoriaball - YOU TOOK THE PLACE OF QUELLE'S LAND AND NOW MY DREAMS ARE CRUSHED. WHEN THE BOMB DROP, YOU WILL DISAPPEAR AND I WILL TAKE WHAT'S LEFT OF YOUR PUNY GOVERNMENT. AND HOW DARE YOU GIVE ZATH LAND! * Woldistachball - I was so close to getting an additional 1/3 of my land, but I just can't get what I want. I'll take your land first when you are covered in radiation. * Kyloniaball - He never did anything wrong and even tried to be friends, but I'm sorry. That land is destined to be mine. Also, HE DARE BE FRIENDLY TO ZATH?!? * Friedland - You replaced Woldistach, and have done so much. I would let you live, but my mission states otherwise. Also, YOU TOOK LITERALLY TWO THIRDS OF MY LAND BEFORE I COULD CLAIM IT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. HOW DARE YOU SAY "That land is not apart of your plan", I STILL NEED IT TO HAVE ACTUAL POWER. THANKS TO YOU, MY ECONOMY IS NOW SLOWLY CRIPPLING. * Jacker - Self-explanatory Personality Nullciball is a very silent and lonely nation, and this is because of their fear of nuclear war taking him out. Due to this, Nullciball focused on nuclear fallout supplies and bunkers in order to keep himself safe. As a result, Nullci now has a sadistic side, where if someone asks him why he doesn't do much, he will passionately rant, before eventually becoming sadistic and stating that they will what everyone burn. That might also be a reason why he doesn't have many allies. Nullciball also has a list he will pull out to write down those that make fun of him or criticize him, so that way when everyone dies from lack of preparations for nuclear war, he can take their land first. On a side note, Nullciball has a specific goal set in mind, which is to conquer and hold the coldest temperatures and environments as a testament to their neutrality.